


safe and sound

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Whumptober, do not copy to another site, q gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Bond and Q... run into an issue on a mission. Written for @whumptober2019 Day 5: Gunpoint





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is late. Blame college

Bond gritted his teeth as he was marched down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to lash out and disable the people holding him captive. He couldn’t, however, which was part of the reason anger was burning through him. He couldn’t do that because then they would put a bullet in Q, and he couldn’t let that happen. 

Q, for his part, didn’t appear to be frightened. People who did not know him well would only see boredom, yet Bond could see the restrained concern bubbling in his eyes. Q should never look like that ever again. Bond decided right then and there, and he was going to make sure it never would to the best of his ability. 

“Stop,” the rough, accented voice ordered suddenly. Bond stopped instantly, as did Q, neither willing to test the boundaries of their captors. They had been stopped in the middle of a courtyard, a slight chill in the wind cutting through Bond’s suit. 

“So here is where we die,” Bond murmured, making sure to keep his voice flat. Q was trembling slightly, probably from a mixture of both cold and fear. 

“Silence,” their captor hissed. 

“Just get it over with,” Bond and Q both groaned in unison, both clearly done with the situation and just wanting to leave. They probably should not have been so hasty, as within the space of one breath and the next, their captor had cocked his gun and fired, burying a bullet in Q’s stomach. Q choked, and Bond gritted his teeth, finally deciding that it was worth it to just kill these men now.    
  
He doesn’t even remember taking down their captors, although this doesn’t bother him. What matters is Q and keeping him from bleeding out because of a bullet. 

“Bond… just focus on getting us out of here, it’s not safe,” Q choked, biting his lip to contain a scream of agony. “It still isn’t safe.” 

“At least let me fucking wrap this, Q,” Bond hissed, holding up some makeshift bandages. “Can’t have you leaving a trail.” 

“Quick,” Q gasped. “Go go go.” Bond immediately began wrapping up the wound, making sure to apply just a bit more pressure than he thought necessary. With that completed, he picked up Q and began to run for the exit, avoiding the sound of shouts from behind him. He couldn’t focus on them and on Q, and Q was quite a bit more important at this moment. 

Bond quickly got out of the complex, found a car, and began to drive to the nearest hospital, making sure that Q was still alive every couple of minutes on the drive over. He was holding up remarkably well, still conscious but not necessarily coherent. It seemed to take forever, but they eventually reached the hospital and Q was whisked away, leaving Bond alone in the waiting room. He would be fine, Bond knew as he found the crappy coffee. Everything would be perfectly fine. 


End file.
